


Bows and Arrows

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bandit Family, F/M, Hood Family, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am weak when it comes to the dimpled sunshine of my life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Arrows

“Got you!” she hears as she strolls down the hallway of her castle.

“Not if I get you first, Roland!” shouts a voice laced with a thick accent.

A childish giggle echoes through the hallway, coming from her supposedly empty bedroom. “No way, papa!”

Regina pushes the door open, and sees what she can only describe as absolute chaos, a cluttered mess on the floor, papers from her desk strewn everywhere, a chalice or two shattered. “What on  _earth_  is going on in here?!”

She looks just about done with whatever it is they’re doing (although she recognizes this game, has seen them play it in the Sherwood Forest, some sort of make believe battle that reminds her of a time when Henry was just as innocent).

Roland knocks over a priceless vase on her end table and jumps onto her bed, leaping over onto the small couch next to it. He lifts his imaginary bow, directing an arrow towards his father.

Robin grabs his chest melodramatically, adding a grunt of discomfort to the act before stumbling backwards and into the wall. Roland turns around swiftly to see Regina, a shocked expression on her face at the very chaotic state of her bedroom. What did she get herself into, inviting the thief of Sherwood Forest into her home?

“’Gina! Stay back!” Roland shouts as he puts his little hand out in front of him, halting her from walking further (she remembers then that the cheeky grin of this toddler is to blame).

“Is that the queen?” she hears Robin say, the lilting voice’s origin now hiding behind one of the armoires in her bedroom, his arm poking out just enough so Roland can see.

“Yes, papa!” Roland nods in agreement, hand reaching behind his back for a pretend arrow.

“Well, tell her she’s not safe,” Robin states in the darkest voice he can muster. “Not as long as I’m here!”

Roland stands guard in front of Regina, fake bow held at the ready. “Don’t worry ‘Gina! I will keep you safe!”

Regina tries to be angry, tries to find the words to scold them about the state of things, but when Roland turns around, dimpled smile beaming up at her because now he gets to be the hero, and she’s the damsel in distress, she can’t help but play along.

She lifts a hand to her forehead, pretending to look faint. “Oh, Roland! Save me!” She adds a wink for the boy and he giggles, light and magical and it makes her heart skip a beat.

“Are you and the queen prepared for the onslaught of a common thief?” Robin says through a chuckle, knowing the question is more for Regina’s amusement than his son’s.

“Come and get us, papa!” 


End file.
